Eredità Segreta
by WerekoalainUK
Summary: Amber ha più di un segreto, talmente tanti da non conoscerli tutti neppure lei stessa. Quanto Thor è costretto a portarla su Asgard per salvarle la vita dopo un disastroso attacco alieno, la ragazza dovrà fronteggiare ulteriori sorprese, fare scelte, stringere alleanze e ascoltare il suo cuore.


Un lamento sfuggì dalle labbra di Amber quando lei cercò di aprire gli occhi; la luce era troppo forte e le sue palpebre formicolarono. Si strofinò gli occhi prima di provare ad aprirli di nuovo ed osservare il misterioso luogo in cui si trovava.  
La prima cosa che notò fu l'alto soffitto dipinto di una tinta dorata ma quando lei provò a sollevarsi seduta sul letto, le sue ossa dolsero ovunque. Si lamentò nuovamente sentendo tutti i muscoli irrigiditi ed ogni singolo osso scricchiolare ma ogni fastidio svanì come per magia quando si rese conto di quanto era strana la camera dove aveva dormito.  
Era enorme. E lussuosa. E decisamente sconosciuta. Decisamente non la stanza di un albergo o di un qualsiasi altro luogo che lei ricordasse di aver visto in precedenza.  
Ogni cosa, ogni singolo dettaglio sembrava essere stato rivestito d'oro puro: i muri e i loro eleganti fregi, le enormi colonne e perfino le splendide decorazioni intarsiate nel pavimento di marmo.  
Forse era morta e quello era il Paradiso!  
Scosse la testa tentando di annotare i rumori o i profumi ma tutto ciò che poteva udire era un brusio lontano come quello di una città indaffarata ma c'era qualcosa di strano perfino in quei suoni. Il profumo, invece, era delizioso, come di fiori di ciliegio e fresia.  
Non c'era nessuno in quell'enorme stanza e così, decise di scendere dal letto e dare un'occhiata in giro; non era facile, si muoveva lentamente come se avesse dormito per lungo tempo. Riuscì a mettere i piedi in terra e il marmo freddo del pavimento la fece rabbrividire di colpo, poi cercò di mettersi in piedi assicurandosi che il suo equilibrio non la tradisse, si sentì abbastanza sicura per fare qualche passo in giro.  
E il letto? Non ne aveva mai visto uno fatto così! Aveva una forma strana, come quella di una grande slitta e le parti in legno erano intagliate magistralmente: era enorme come tutto, in quel luogo.  
Quando passò davanti al grande specchio, si rese conto di indossare una camicia da notte che non aveva mai avuto: era semplice, bianca, gli orli erano ricamati con un elegante motivo a forma di foglie verde pallido. Rabbrividì quando una folata di vento fresco la sfiorò e immediatamente, afferrò una cappa che era stata abbandonata su una poltroncina di legno accanto allo specchio e ci si avvolse dentro sentendo subito il calore della stoffa pesante.  
La stanza era ariosa e chiara grazie ad un'enorme trifora che si apriva su un grande balcone. Lei passeggiò fino all'esterno sentendo la consistenza ruvida del pavimento del balcone sotto ai piedi nudi e raggiunse il parapetto di pietra afferrandolo con le mani, ne aveva davvero bisogno perché la vista davanti a lei le diede le vertigini: oltre gli alberi fioriti che profumavano così tanto, c'era la vista di un mondo fantastico che non aveva nulla a che fare con tutto ciò che aveva conosciuto fino a quel momento.  
La sua stanza era situata in una posizione piuttosto elevata che le permetteva di avere una buona vista del panorama: le case sembravano brillare nella luce del giorno, alcune avevano delle cupole di vetro, altre sorgevano nel mezzo di parchi perfettamente tenuti. Le strade erano dritte, pulite, alcune con portici, altre che passavano sotto a ponticelli di marmo dai parapetti lavorati, le piazze erano state progettate con grande cura ed alcune erano adorne di grandi fontane zampillanti.  
C'erano persone ovunque, alcune a cavallo e bambini che giocavano nei giardini e nelle piazze inseguendosi e ridendo.  
L'acqua sembrava ovunque: quel luogo stesso pareva come un'isola circondata da una distesa d'acqua infinita. C'erano cascate che precipitavano rombando da altezze enormi dritte nel mare.  
La mente di Amber si rifiutò di riconoscere il nome di quel luogo: era semplicemente impossibile. Era solo un sogno, forse stava avendo ancora le allucinazioni a seguito di quello che era accaduto... l'attacco alieno e tutto il resto.  
Eppure, il dettaglio più palese di tutti era proprio lì, un poco spostato sulla sinistra, oltre i cancelli a cui facevano la guardia enormi statue in file perfette: il ponte scintillante che collegava la città all'osservatorio isolato dall'altra parte.  
Il ponte dell'arcobaleno. Il Bifrost.

\- Che stai facendo lì? - Una voce calda e bassa la fece sussultare.  
Amber si voltò e vide Thor andarle incontro, aggrottando le sopracciglia e guardandola fissa.  
\- Mi sono svegliata e... Volevo dare un'occhiata in giro ma ora mi sento così confusa... - Scosse la testa avvolgendosi nel mantello tenendolo ben stretto intorno alle spalle.  
\- Non dovresti alzarti senza il consenso dei medici! - Thor le indicò la camera: - Ora rientra, su!  
Discutere con il Dio del Tuono non aveva senso e quindi Amber rientrò lentamente seguita dallo sguardo attento di Thor, si sedette sul letto e guardò il dio.  
Lo sguardo di Thor si addolcì ed un sorriso fece capolino da sotto la sua barba: - Bene! Così ti senti meglio. E' buono!  
La ragazza giocò un po' col bordo della cappa cercando di mettere a fuoco la situazione: - Thor? Che ci faccio qui? Dove sono? Sembra Asgard ma è impossibile! Sto delirando? - _Bell'idea, Amber... Pensi che chiedere ad una potenziale allucinazione se stai delirando sia il modo giusto per scoprire se sei davvero ad Asgard o no? -_ La ragazza lo pensò attendendo una risposta.  
Thor si accomodò sulla piccola poltrona di legno vicino allo specchio e la osservò, poi scosse la testa: - No, non stai delirando e questa E' Asgard.  
Amber si sentì prossima allo svenimento. Era su serio ad Asgard ma non si ricordava niente e neppure come ci era arrivata. - Così... Mi spiegheresti come ci sono finita? Non che non ci stia bene... è fantastico ma credo di aver dimenticato qualcosa!  
Thor sorrise e in quel momento Amber si rese conto che il dio del tuono non indossava la sua solita corazza, non c'erano dettagli di metallo, manto rosso o Mjolnir ma solo un mantello di lana scura, una casacca rosso scuro ed un paio di pantaloni di pelle. Anche i suoi capelli erano appena legati dietro alla testa in una piccola coda di cavallo e in un paio di esili treccine. Poi, il Dio del Tuono si fece serio e si sporse verso di lei facendo scricchiolare la sedia sotto al suo peso: - Davvero non ti ricordi nulla?

Amber cercò di ricordare ma tutti i suoi ricordi più recenti erano confusi: si ricordò che si era vista con la sua amica Diane da Max Brenner per un frappé, il loro piano era quello di starsene in centro a fare shopping selvaggio ma appena uscite da H&M avevano udito un boato sordo provenire da sud e poi avevano visto una densa colonna di fumo nero levarsi verso il cielo.  
Un attacco terroristico! Era stato il suo primo pensiero ma poi avevano visto delle piccole navette sfrecciare in cielo sparando laser blu.  
Non poteva essere vero! Non era la prima volta che quelle cose capitavano; aveva sentito degli attacchi alieni a Londra e a New York ma beh... quelli erano luoghi strategici ma Melbourne? Andiamo! Poteva essere importante nell'emisfero australe ma non c'era nessuna base supersegreta per cui valesse la pena distruggere la città!  
Eppure l'attacco sembrava concentrarsi in un unico punto.  
Poi ricordava che l'aria si era fatta elettrica e che un improvviso temporale si era scatenato in quello stesso punto.  
Thor era arrivato! Thor avrebbe sistemato tutto!  
Diane aveva strillato come un'oca quando aveva visto che il centro della battaglia si stava spostando verso di loro. Ricordò di averle urlato di scappare e poi aveva visto Thor combattere contro le piccole navicelle che stavano sciamando in giro.  
Thor era atterrato a poca distanza da lei urlandole di trovarsi un nascondiglio sicuro e poi si era ributtato nella lotta.  
L'intera cosa era durata poco, poi il rumore della battaglia era cessato sostituito dalle sirene che urlavano un po' dappertutto.  
Ricordò che Thor era atterrato di nuovo a pochi metri da lei e le era andato incontro chiedendole se andava tutto bene. Erano amici, lei e Thor anche se non l'aveva mai detto in giro e men che meno, aveva rivelato in che modo l'aveva conosciuto.  
Prima che lei avesse potuto rispondergli, la battaglia era ripresa e una scarica di laser blu aveva mandato in frantumi tutti i vetri del circondario, milioni di schegge che erano cadute sulla gente che scappava e quelle di una finestra vicina l'avevano investita in pieno.  
Non si ricordò altro tranne lei stessa cadere e la sua maglietta tingersi di rosso.

\- No. - Scosse la testa. - Non mi ricordo nulla tranne le finestre andare in frantumi e io cadere. Pensavo che sarei morta.  
Thor si fece serio e scosse la testa lentamente: - No. Ma le tue ferite erano gravi e non ci sarebbe stato tempo per portarti in un ospedale, sempre che poi i vostri dottori potessero salvarti la vita.  
Lei si sentì a disagio, si sfiorò il petto sentendo una fasciatura al di sotto della camicia. - Così mi hai portato qui? Quanto tempo fa? Per quanto ho dormito?  
\- Quasi dieci giorni.  
\- QUASI DIECI GIORNI? - Amber scattò in piedi: - Oh mio Dio! I miei genitori... Saranno impazziti!  
\- Siediti, ti prego! - La voce di Thor era amichevole e tranquilla eppure il sottotono di comando non poteva essere ignorato: era un principe, da ogni punto di vista!  
Amber si sedette disperata.  
\- I tuoi genitori sono stati avvertiti. E' stato detto loro che hai bisogno di un trattamento speciale ma che sei fuori pericolo e potrai tornare a casa tra pochi giorni. - Thor si alzò per sedersi accanto a lei, sul letto. - Non devi temere, Amber, i tuoi genitori sanno dove sei e sanno che la nostra tecnologia è molto più avanzata della vostra. Starai bene in pochi giorni. - Le sfiorò gentilmente il braccio sinistro.  
\- E' vero? - Amber sembrò confusa. - E' vero che andrà tutto bene? Che potrete rimandarmi a casa fra pochi giorni?  
\- Sì, lo è! - Un altro di quei suoi sorrisi ampi illuminò il viso di Thor: - Naturalmente, potrai tornare a casa non appena i nostri medici diranno che è tutto a posto. E' questione di pochi giorni.  
Amber provò sentimenti contrastanti, in quel momento, non vedeva l'ora di riabbracciare i suoi genitori e dir loro che stava bene ma nello stesso tempo, voleva visitare Asgard, vedere dove Thor viveva quando non salvava la Terra!  
\- Tu pensi che... Potrò rimanere qualche giorno dopo che mi sarò ripresa? Voglio dire... Sono ad Asgard e mi piacerebbe tanto vederla! - Esclamò timidamente.  
Thor sospirò scuotendo la testa e posando le sue grandi mani sulle cosce: - Non lo so, Amber, è mio padre che decide chi può rimanere e sai, devo essere franco con te, lui non ha piacere che i Midgardiani risiedano nel nostro regno. - Si ricordava ancora piuttosto bene di quanto Odino era stato contrariato quando lui aveva portato Jane e che l'unica ragione per cui alla ragazza era stato permesso di rimanere, era che in lei c'era l'Etere.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta interrompendo la conversazione.  
\- Sì? - La voce tonante di Thor risuonò nella stanza.  
La voce ovattata di una guardia rispose: - Principe Thor, vostro padre richiede la vostra presenza nelle sue stanze.  
Thor si alzò sistemandosi il mantello sulle spalle ampie: - Devo andare ma tu stai a letto, ok? - La guardò dall'alto della sua statura: - Ti farò portare del cibo e dei libri da leggere dalla Biblioteca Reale... per il tuo divertimento. Tornerò a trovarti stasera! - Le sorrise gentilmente prima di lasciare la stanza chiudendo la porta lentamente.  
Thor seguì la guardia fino alle stanze di suo padre, nella guglia più alta del palazzo.  
Il palazzo reale di Asgard era una costruzione enorme, visibile da ogni angolo del regno e conteneva un numero imprecisato di sale, corridoi, passaggi, scalinate e appartamenti. Quelli della famiglia reale erano ai piani più alti; Thor passò davanti a quelli di suo fratello Loki e sospirò appena percettibilmente. Erano deserti da così tanto tempo! Da quando Odino aveva condannato Loki ad essere detenuto nelle segrete del palazzo per tutti i suoi crimini. Non era la prima volta che Odino ordinava una punizione simile per Loki ma quella volta, stava durando più del solito e Loki non aveva ancora trovato una via di fuga.  
Pensare a Loki era sempre un dolore insopportabile per Thor e quindi il principe cercò di relegare il pensiero in un angolo della sua mente e seguire la guardia fino alla grande doppia porta che venne aperta per lui.  
Entrò e si guardò intorno: - Padre? Padre... sono qui. - Osservò la grande sala e poi vide Odino sul balcone che osservava l'orizzonte. Lo raggiunse: - Padre...  
Odino era immerso nei suoi pensieri, le sue mani strette dietro alla schiena e si prese del tempo prima di rispondere: - Figlio mio, c'è qualcosa di cui dobbiamo parlare.  
Thor aggrottò le sopracciglia ed un gran numero di pensieri affollarono la sua mente: di cosa? Loki, forse? Che Odino avesse deciso di liberarlo o magari di condannarlo a morte? O c'era un'altra minaccia da parte degli Jotnar o degli Elfi Oscuri? O cos'altro?  
Odino si voltò e invitò Thor a rientrare: - Vieni, meglio parlare dentro.  
Thor voleva sapere, voleva incalzare suo padre ma sapeva bene quanto non fosse raccomandabile mettere fretta al Padre degli Dei.  
\- Dobbiamo parlare della tua amica mortale, si chiama Amber, non è vero? - Odino si fermò accanto ad un grande tavolo rotondo favolosamente decorato con inserti in una pietra verde che sembrava malachite.  
\- Amber? Cosa c'è che non va con lei? Andrà vi apresto, non appena i medici diranno che potrà andarsene in sicurezza. - Thor annuì fermandosi vicino alla soglia del balcone.  
\- Potrebbe non poter andar via ancora per un po'... - Odino aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
Thor lo guardò con aria confusa: - Non capisco, padre, pensavo che non avessi piacere nel vedere mortali nel tuo regno.  
\- Il che è assolutamente vero, Thor, ma... - Odino batté le dita su un piccolo congegno sul tavolo. - Questi sono gli esami che i nostri medici hanno effettuato sulla tua amica e sembra che ella non sia totalmente umana.  
Thor sbatté le palpebre, odiava quando le persone dicevano le cose un po' alla volta ma d'altra parte, non poteva mettere fretta a suo padre:  
\- Possiede geni asgardiani, Thor. - Finalmente, Odino giunse al punto.  
-Come può essere? - Thor spalancò gli occhi e si avvicinò al dispositivo sul tavolo. - Geni asgardiani? Come può essere accaduto? - Scosse la testa stupito aprendo le braccia e lasciando ricadere il mantello dietro alla schiena. Odino fece una breve pausa e poi riprese il suo racconto: - Ti ricordi dell'ultima volta che noi abbiamo combattuto su Midgard?  
Il dio biondo annuì: - Sì, certo padre, ce lo hai raccontato a me e a Loki. Me lo ricordo perfettamente.  
Odino annuì a sua volta: - Bene! Dopo la battaglia, alcuni dei nostri soldati decisero di rimanere su Midgard, di condurre la loro vita lì, sposare delle donne midgardiane e avere figli.  
\- Non capisco, padre. I loro figli non sarebbero stati diversi rispetto agli altri figli midgardiani? Come hanno potuto nasconderlo? - Thor si grattò la barba perplesso.  
\- I geni asgardiani sono recessivi, nel tempo. Più i secoli passano, più recedono fino ad uno stato di latenza diventando praticamente invisibili. La tecnologia midgardiana non è ancora neppure in grado di individuarli così, una persona come la tua amica risulta perfettamente midgardiana ad occhi midgardiani.  
\- E ora? Quali sono i tuoi piani? - Thor era davvero sorpreso da quella realtà perché Amber sembrava così 100% midgardiana! Era praticamente impossibile notare qualcosa di asgardiano in lei, men che meno un interno set genetico.  
\- E' la prima discendente dei nostri soldati che abbiamo mai trovato. Non siamo più in contatto coi nostri soldati da secoli, presumibilmente sono tutti morti e se non lo sono, di sicuro non sono entrati in contatto coi loro discendenti che credono di essere completamente midgardiani, ormai. E' una decisione difficile da prendere: la potrei rimandare su Midgard e permetterle di continuare con la sua vita midgardiana oppure potrei lasciarla su Asgard a sviluppare le sue qualità asgardiane.  
Thor agrottò la fronte grattandosi la testa: - Amber è completamente midgardiana. Non ho visto nessuna possibile qualità asgardiana in lei, come potranno svilupparsi?  
Odino batté nuovamente un indice sul tavolo: - I medici sostengono che la sua permanenza su Asgard sarà sufficiente perché i suoi geni asgardiani tornino in superficie riattivandosi. Non sono certi che questo significhi fare di lei una vera asgardiana ma di sicuro, svilupperà capacità oltre le possibilità mortali.  
\- Le piacerebbe! - Thor sorrise ricordando quanto Amber gli aveva detto solo pochi minuti prima.  
\- Non sarebbe così facile, Thor, tu sai che bisogna guadagnarsi l'entrata ad Asgard! Bisogna provare di esserne degni! - Odino scosse la testa calcando la parola "degni" e sollevando un indice: - Ci penserò ma fino a quel momento, non devi farne parole con lei, hai capito? - Diede a Thor un'occhiata severa.  
\- Certo padre, capisco. - Thor raddrizzò le spalle annuendo vigorosamente: - Non le dirò nulla finché non avrai preso la tua decisione. Ha chiesto, però, di rimanere ad Asgard un po' di più.  
Odino parve valutare la richiesta di Amber: - Potrà rimanere fino a che io non avrò preso una decisione. Se decido che lei potrà sapere della sua eredità asgardiana, le sarà domandato di provare di essere meritevole di Asgard e se lo proverà, potrà sviluppare le sue doti asgardiane. Se deciderò diversamente, sarà accompagnata su Midgard. - Odino terminò dopo una breve pausa. - Questo è quanto.  
Thor non ebbe altre domande per cui annuì e lasciò la stanza.  
Quella era una notizia davvero incredibile e nessuno doveva saperla, suo padre aveva ragione, soprattutto Loki non avrebbe dovuto saperne nulla. Suo fratello era rinchiuso nelle segrete ma rimaneva assolutamente pericoloso e perfino in quella posizione, chissà che che cosa avrebbe potuto fare se avesse saputo di un ibrido midgardiano/asgardiano! 


End file.
